


matinee

by frausorge



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Multi-Fandom Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie time! Who's in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	matinee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 [Multi-Fandom Advent Calendar](http://mfac.livejournal.com/53311.html). Many thanks to sinensiss and clumsygyrl for beta read-throughs!
> 
> This is set just before the episode _Say Amen_.

Fraser, immersed in papers, gave only a fraction of his attention to the sound of Turnbull's voice in the corridor. But when he heard Ray's footsteps, he lifted his head.

"Here you are, detective!" Turnbull said.

"Yeah, ok- so, Fraser's office is still in the same place- that's a relief, thanks, Turnbull. Fraser!"

"Hello, Ray," Fraser said, and they smiled at each other.

Ray stepped forward and then paused, leaning against the doorjamb. "You busy today?"

"No more than usual. Have you been assigned a new case?"

"No. No. What I was gonna ask you- There's that new movie out, lots of spaceships, explosions..." Ray lifted his hand and flicked his fingers off his thumb: _boom_. "Would you maybe wanna go?"

Fraser bit his lip. "I'm afraid that wouldn't be appropriate, Ray."

Ray stiffened, then straightened his stance. "Well, I- I was asking you _first_ , obviously, 'cause we're buddies, but it's not like- I mean, I was gonna ask around, see who all might wanna go. Turnbull!" he shouted over his shoulder. "Inspector! Movie time! Who's in?"

"Ray," Fraser said, standing up from his desk, but Ray had turned away into the corridor, where Thatcher had popped her head out of her own office door.

"You have exquisite timing, Detective. An afternoon out sounds perfect today. Constables, let's call a holiday."

"Delightful!" Turnbull said.

"Let me just get my coat," Thatcher said.

"Ray," Fraser said. "Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray-"

"What?" Ray said, turning back, arms folded.

Fraser stepped closer. "Ray, I fear you mistook me just now. I only meant it would have been inappropriate for me to leave for, ah, for personal reasons, while I was on duty." Ray said nothing, but the corners of his mouth relaxed a little. Fraser pressed on. "Otherwise I would very much have liked to accept your original invitation."

"Well," Ray said. "That's, uh, that's good to know, Frase. That's- good." Then the lightning flash of his grin lit up his face. "I guess we got company now, though, huh?"

"So it would appear," Fraser said solemnly, but he couldn't repress his own answering smile.

Thatcher and Turnbull were moving down the corridor towards them. Ray reached out and pushed at Fraser's shoulder.

"Well, come on, get your coat on," he said. "We're going out to the movies." And Fraser did as Ray asked.


End file.
